Red string of Fate
by Kishara-Hime
Summary: Akai can see the strings that connect people together. Including hers. She found her "Other half" but doesn't love him...Or DID love him.She's always been in love with his brother though...He doesn't remember her. Why? And she wants nothing to so with him. To be written.
1. Prologue

Everyone has someone. Every boy and every girl has their "other".  
>Tied together by the <strong>red thread of fate<strong>. Their destinies bound together from the moment they were born.

The red thread is invisible to the normal human eye, but is indeed there.

It is impossible to break the thread, unless the one on the other side has died. There may be many knots and tangles, however it never breaks.

_One red thread, two lives connected…_

One single girl is able to see these red threads of fate.

Her name funnily enough, Akai Unmei, Red Fate.

Akai was special, specifically her eyes. Someone with eyes like that came once- Well… Never.

You would think being able to see the threads of fate would be to someone's utmost advantage to finding true love, their other half, their destined one…

However this is wasn't the case for Akai. It was almost more of a curse than a gift.

**What if** the so called destined one of yours, was not who you thought it would be?  
><strong>What if<strong> the person on the other side was anything but the one you imagine to love?  
><strong>What if<strong> Akai loved another who was not meant to be…

* * *

><p><strong>AN!<strong>

**So.. Yeah.. I'm rewriting this the story... Like I said yeah... \/-^' Hope it's ok and better now.. (I have an editor now~ which should help with any mistakes :D)**

**Lots of lavu~**


	2. Akai

So.. This one is redone... Sorry for so much inconvenience... I'm a horrible author... \/AT

* * *

><p>Akai POV<p>

My life wasn't perfect. No one's is.  
>I understood that much.<br>I have no parent's or biological family but that never mattered. I had the best family a person could ask for already. Three siblings who cared for me as if I were their own flesh and blood. Yes, I'm adopted.  
>I was happy and wanted to carry on being happy. However, as they all say "all good things must come to an end".<p>

I used to be one of those types of wished for a prince to come barging in and whisking me off on a white horse, to a castle to get married and live happily ever after. Just like in the fairy tales..

But of course, that wasn't meant to be… Dreams shattered with cursed with eyes, red as blood. Never getting my prince, being bound to another I never wanted to love.

The irony of it all…  
>Akai Umei. That's who I am. Red string of fate.<br>Red strings of fate: things which a normal person couldn't see and was able to accept. Something that I could see and wasn't able to accept.

Many would think of it as a gift of the God, to have such a power. Being able to their destined one.  
>Well, all of them would be wrong, with my case anyway… Have you guessed it? Yup. I've found my "the one" problem is, we can never love each other, it's impossible. He will never love me and I will always love another…<p>

Hey, I'm Akai and this is my story.


	3. Going Back

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Akai slammed down fiercely, on the noisy contraption as it rudely interrupted her sleep. Groaning, she sat up from upon her single bed, stretched her arms up, sighed and then tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. After a few minutes, she finally decided to get out of comfort of her bed, removing the blanket from her body she headed to her bedroom door in her bunny pajamas, messy black hair and groggy eyes; opening the door, she took a deep breath and screamed "TEMARI, KANKURO, GAAARRRAAAA! GET UP WE HAVE PLACES TO BE" stretching out the last name purposely, not because the last was hardest to awaken, but to emphasis her point to the rest of the lot. Hearing three sets of groans after her, little outburst she giggled to herself and went ahead to do her morning routine.

After getting ready, she headed downstairs and started on breakfast for her and her siblings. Deciding on eggs with bacon, sweetcorn, ham; with some pepper for seasoning. As soon she had finished preparing the food, for everyone her siblings came down into the kitchen one after another through the door; dressed and with sleepy eyes, sat down at the table.

"Man.. What smells so good?" asked the oldest male in the house, wearing the black uniform of their school… Or should we say _new_ school. Blazer completely undone, with a white shirt underneath on show with purple markings on his face made by paint.

"Breakfast. Eggs with bacon, sweetcorn and ham Kankuro-nii~" replied the Akai, her long black hair tied back in a pony tail, wearing an apron and a content smile on her face. Getting four plates plus some cutlery to serve breakfast, she set them out and put a good portion of the hot breakfast onto each persons plate whom which all started to dig in immediately as they were served.

"This is good" mumbled Kankuro with his mouth full earning a smack on the head from his older sister "Baka! Don't speak with your mouth full!" scolding her younger brother then looking back at her younger sister she said "And Akai, it really is good." smiling she got back to her specially prepared food.

"Thank you, I'm glad you all like it" she happily replied and dug into her own breakfast.

"Are you going to be ok, Akai?" Gaara spoke softly, looking at her with concerned pale green eyes.

Akai looked toward her red headed brother then looked back down at her the food on her plate. All eyes turned on her as they waited for a response.

"I'll be fine." looking up trying to put on a brave smile "Really, I mean I learnt my lesson the first time" she spoke slightly nervous, rubbing her hand at the back of her neck.

Trying to lighten the mood Kankuro spoke out being the overprotective brother he was "If he messes with you Akai, just tell me and I'll-"

"You won't do anything!" Akai exclaimed interrupting her brunette brother.

Ever since Suna high and Konoha high decided to join together to make one large institution to make SunaKonoha High (Creative right?) Akai and her brothers and sister have been on slight edge. Why? Because Akai had went to Konoha high in the past, it was where she was bullied physically and mentally abused, tortured then _forgotten…_  
>And Because of that horrible experience and other circumstances at Konoha High, Akai was the transferred into Suna high. But of course now, It didn't matter. They were now one.<p>

"Let's just enjoy our lives yeah? Let's forget about the past and look on the brighter side of things, I can see **that **remember? You guy's could fine for fated ones!" she tried to say positively, attempting to lighten the mood and have her siblings happy instead of always constantly worry for her… Akai had always hated that…

"I feel sorry for the guy who gets Temari.. I mean, being bound to her for the rest of your life… Ha!" Kankuro joked, although earning a punch to the head from that said sister "Kankuro!" she shouted.

"Temperamental and violent! What did a tell ya'!" he laughed while covering his head encase of further attack.

"_Pur-lease _more like feel sorry for the person you're dragging along. I mean What girl wants a boyfriend who wears more makeup than her- Oh wait, may it's not a _she _but a **he, **Kankuro" she retorted right back at him as payback.

Kankuro opened his mouth once again to say something but nothing came out causing the rest to laugh out loud even Gaara had a small smile on his face. Sighing Kankuro joined in with the laughter of his sisters. understanding the meaning of jokes when it came to one another.

For having no proper parental figures for so long, they were a very close and still, a very happy family. Akai cooked all the meals for them like a caring mother would, Temari was tough and made sure everything was fairly distributed (e.g chores) being the oldest she made sure she was mature mother figure. Kankuro was over protective over all his siblings, old, young alike always wanting to know if they're ok and Gaara, he was the one who would always be there for you, willing to give advice if needed and protect if required. They were an odd family. Barely even looking alike, Temari and Gaara has somewhat similar eyes but they weren't even the same shade! For being "siblings" they were all different and unique in their own way, from personality to physical features. But that didn't matter. They were their own family and no one could say anything against it.

After finishing breakfast they all placed their plates and cutlery into the sink for later washing and headed for their new school…

Once arriving, the four siblings stood in front of the building up at it, standing side by side. Three out of the four had little as no worries at all about the merge and change, it was the forth and youngest of them that was most nervous. Akai, being a past student had to once again face the ghosts of her past.  
>Taking a deep breath inhaling, the exhaling heavily she pushes her feet forward heading into the school with her siblings following her suit.<br>Temari and Kankuro being in the higher years went in different directions to Akai and Gaara so they said their goodbyes and good luck to one another for this new start.

"You gonna' be ok?" spoke Temari hugging her baby sister goodbye

"Yeah. No need to worry" Akai replied reassuringly

"If anyone gives you trouble, just tell me and I'll deal with them. Ok, sis''" Kankuro more or less said it as a statement rather than a question in a rather stern manor of tone.

Akai giggled slightly at her brother's protectiveness, but who could blame him after what happened to Akai in the past, having both physical and emotional scars to prove… "Don't worry. I doubt anything will happen. After all I have the **Sand Siblings **as family" she exclaimed proudly making all of them smile contently.

Gaara's POV

They went their separate ways, going in all different directions.

When Gaara and Akai reached their destination, Gaara looked at her as if to check if she was ok, as a family they had each been through hard times, he knew what it was like being an outcast but never knew what it was like to be physically bullied like his younger sister.

He placed his hand on the door to slide it across to open it; Gaara walked in first, with Akai following. He decided it would be best for him to sit somewhere close, just enough to keep an eye on her, but not too close as if smothering her. He didn't want to give other's a chance to pick on her for always having a 'protector' around as such.. He never wanted any of his siblings to feel awful things, and he especially didn't want himself to be the cause.. _"like in the past.."_

__Akai's POV

Following Gaara into the classroom she looked around to se,e surprisingly just the students of old Suna conversing with one another (to Akai's relief).

As she expected no one batted an eye at her being used to this, she didn't really care much. She was only ever noticed when she was with all her older siblings together.

But of course.. _Everyone_ new of the _Sand Siblings. _

Although she preferred it like this, going unnoticed by the world. Being happy just being with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari, they were all she needed and since males were always to afraid of her elder siblings to even approach the red eyed girl furthermore females never did get along with her. She really only had them in the first place. She rather them ignore her then try hurt her.. But who would try? No one from Suna dared to mess with a _Sand Sibling_. To add to that Akai had bad experiences with attention anyway, being called 'kyuuketsuki', 'freak' and many other names because of her crimson eyes and long black hair not just suffering verbal abuse, but at times also physical. But that changed after transferring into Suna. But she wasn't in Suna anymore… She was in Suna**Konoha **now…

Sighing Akai went to the back of the classroom in a corner to an empty seat next to the window. She knew Gaara wasn't the type to smother her, needing to make sure she was ok 24/7 and knew that he liked his space anyway. So choosing to sit away from one another was quite normal.

In front was a sleeping dark haired male, his hair was tied up in a pony tail which stuck up; reminding Akai of an pineapple somewhat but not just that, but also _"It's kinda' like Temari's hair actually…" _thought while trying to hold in her giggles. Her older sister would kill her if she ever knew Akai compared her hair not to just a guys, but a pineapple also! She'd never seen him around in Suna before, so she guessed he was the only Konoha student there so far.

Soon enough the rest of the Student's came flooding into the classroom. A few from Suna from what Akai could see, but mostly the ones from, Konoha coming in, in large groups and finding a place to settle down in. Then **he** came in, with a girl in tight skimpy clothing and heavy makeup clinging to his arm. Raven black hair framing his face which stuck up at the back; deep obsidian eyes which seemed endless and ivory white skin without a blemish.

_"Flawless as always…"_

Noticing his eyes travel around the room probably noticing the new students from the other side, when his eyes came round and landed on her. Akai quickly looked down toward her table the moment their eyes met; attempting to pretend that she wasn't starring looking _"So much for subtle…"_ she thought, slightly ashamed of herself. When he finally looked away, crimson eyes traveled back to his figure _"What does it matter? It isn't like he remember me…"_ she thought, feeling a slight tug upon her heart which couldn't be explained…

"Oi, teme! You were_ supposed_ to be here earlier and we were _supposed_ to hang out before homeroom!" complained a blonde to **him**.

"Hn." was his reply, the alabaster skinned male give a small peck on the lips of the female clinging onto his arm like her life depended on it and they parted ways. **He** to his own group of friends and the female to hers all squealing eagerly; Akai couldn't help but feel frustrated "I feel a headache as well as some heartache coming along…" pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. In a weird way, she felt quite sorry for girl,** he** was with, but soon shrugged it off; it wasn't really any of her business what anyone did in the first place, anyway…

From the corner of her eye she saw him ask his friends who she was. Well, that was what she assumed anyway, seeing as he gestured with a pointing finger toward her direction. They all shook their heads and shrugged nonchalantly_"Liars…" _she thought, just before turning her head, propping an elbow onto the table and resting her head on her hand turning her attention to what lay on the other side of the window she was staring out of.

His POV

He smirked widely, very much full of himself for his great 'achievement' just last night. He had managed to bed another girl, whom which was a virgin _"What was her name again? Umi, yeah, that was it…"_ he figured, watching her leave toward her pack of friends squealing like pigs. He couldn't deny, that he very much liked what the girl wore when around him. It gave him quite a nice view, even if he said so himself.

Looking back at his own group of friends, putting on his usual face; he didn't even bother to answer the loud blonde's question. Ultimately he wasn't going to say "I had a good fuck in the car" so he answered with his usual, he had no need to explain himself.

Dark eyes wondered around the class, noticing the many new faces but locked on to one in particular. He eye's narrowed slightly as he noticed a strange girl sitting on the other side of the classroom next to the window. Long dark hair, a small weakness of his and from what he could see _"Red eyes?"_ he was sure he had never come across such a girl in his life. And if he did, he'd surely remember, right? However, there was just this feeling, somewhere deep inside, feeling of familiarity; which he just couldn't put his finger on. The confused male asked his friends however they had denied knowledge of her so instead of brooding on the unusual feeling, he sat back and made her his next target…

**To be continued…**


	4. Questions

Okie! This is where the real stuff starts!

Give it a chance please! 3 I will love you all forever!

**I do not own any naruto stuff. I do own Akai**

* * *

><p>Akai's POV<p>

Class was finally finished and it was lunch, I planed to meet up with Temari and the others today. So I rushed to my locker to put my stuff away and take out my lunch.

With my Back turned I felt a looming shadow coming up from behind me, I turn to the side to leave but a pale hand rests on the lockers, blocking my way. I looked up and see **Him**.  
>Everything inside me started to panic, but I didn't let it show on my face but all I wanted to do at that moment was crawl under a rock and die.<p>

He gave me a typical flirty smirk and spoke "Have I met you before?"

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Sasuke looked down at the small girl, she looked shy of 5 foot 2, and reached just under his chin. He gave her a flirty smirk before speaking to the small girl "Have I met you before?" sure it was a cheesy line but 50% of it was a genuine question.

Akai had answered witha flat monotone "No." I tried to walk off.

Sasuke looked shocked at the reply she had given. No girl EVER said "No" to him, Sasuke Uchiha, he was the most popular and sort after male everywhere, he was also the biggest player known around but girls still flocked him.

He once again stopped her from advancing to where ever she was going and said flat out "You want to go on a date with me sometime?"

** Date for Sasuke meant sex.**

Akai's eye went wide with shock and quickly composed herself. She looked back up at him and once again said "No." and quickly walked off before Sasuke could even think about stopping her.

The young Uchiha was shocked, his eyes wide as he stood still staring at the girl who was quickly leaving his view.

He just could not believe that he had just been rejected. _**No one**_ refused Sasuke Uchiha. Whether it be sex or something else. He was _never_ refused.

Till now.

Sasuke recomposed himself and grunted slightly. He was confused as well as frustrated to why this girl had said no. She was new so she couldn't have possibly known about his reputation.

Then again he was very famous.

He was after all and Uchiha.

"Hn" he put his hands in his pockets and walked in the other direction.

"She wasn't that pretty anyway" he tried to persuade himself. But he knew he was just lying to himself to try and ignore the small pains in his heart thinking about her rejection, to him she was beautiful and so painfully familier...

* * *

><p>With Akai<p>

Akai finally was able to get away from the Uchiha.

She went to the place outside of the building where she promised to meet Temari. And fate would have it Temari was already there, sitting at the wooden table with head on hand and elbow on table looking bored and other hand on the table tapping them impatiently.

Temari look up to see her little sister looking out of breath, her annoyed expression quickly changed to worry and confusion "Oi, What's going on? Why are you out of breath?"

Akai panted slightly, tired from her get away she breathed out "Uchiha"

Temari's eyes widened "He remembers?"

Akai shook her head "Iie iie"

"The-" Temari's speech was cut off by the sight of Kankuro and Gaara walking up towards them.

"Hey!" Kankuro shouted and waved from afar.

When the two brothers finally reached the table, Kankuro looked back and forth at his two sisters "hey what's up? Did we miss something?"

Temari sighed and spoke first "Uchiha" was only word she spoke.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed in disgust at the word as if it was some kinda of disease "So he remembers? What did he do?" as Kankuro carried on with his rambling questions Akai just sat down and took out four Bento boxes and passed them around.

Gaara joined her, sitting next to her, taking the Bento handed to him.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Kankuro shouted.

Akai choaked slightly on some rice but quickly recomposed herself "Kankuro. He doesn't remember me... And neither did he threaten me, or hurt me, or anything like that"

"then why?" he said confused.

"well if you let her explain, instead of trying to be the big overprotective brother you would know" Temari spoke in a matter of fact voice.

"Well?" Gaara asked calmly "What happened between you and him?"

Akai, sighed and placed her bento box and chopsticks on the wooden table "Well first, Kankuro-nii, would you please sit down and have something to eat?" Kankuro mumbled but did just that.

Akai carried on "First off, let's just make this clear. It was Sasuke Uchiha not.." Akai's eyes drifted and her face warmed before continuing with her speech "Well yeah. And he just cornered me when I was getting our lunches and asked me out is all." she took a bit of rice and swallowed "I said no of course"

The three other sand sibling looked at her slightly in shock.

Temari breathed out heavily and was the first of the shocked three to speak "I guess the past is repeating itself huh..?"

The other three (Including Akai) looked down into their partially eaten lunches, forlorn...

"It's not, going to repeat. I won't let it. He won't remember me. I will not go out with him. And even I did, he'll just see me as sex I saw lust in his eyes" Akai spoke quite firmly to put her point across.

"Yes, but remember the last, time you said yes?"

Temari and Kankuro stared at Gaara in shock, while Gaara just looked at Akai questioning her.

Akai shrugged "I won't say yes this time. Or ever again."

Temari sighed sadly "But you know you can be with the other one... I mean the-"

Akai cut Temari off "Yes I know I can't be with him. And I don't care if my red thread is tied to Sasuke, I'm planing to live a loveless life until I die, I don't want or will ever want to be with Sasuke. Now can we please change the subject..It's making my food taste bad.."  
>They all nodded in agreement and carried on eating and talking about their new school.<p>

* * *

><p>With Sasuke...<p>

Sasuke had told them about Akai and what had happened, Naruto, the messy blonde and laughed in his face and was still teasing him about it "HAHAHAHA Sasuke-Teme was rejected by the new girl!"

"Hn. I wasn't rejected, she's just playing hard to get" stated sasuke.

"Last, time I checked, the word 'no' meant rejection for Sasuke Uchiha" teasted Kiba, a messy brunnet with red tattoos on either side of his face with an animalistic look to him.

"Wrong. 'no' to me means a challenge. And challenge accepted."he spoke with smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Maybe, she's genuinely not interested in you?" shikamaru spoke lazily yawning just waking up from his nap.

"HA! yeah right" Sasuke said boastfully.

"whatever, girl's are troublesome anyway, Don't blame me if this ends in tears" Shikamaru spoke in an unsually knowing voice which confused Sasuke slightly, but he shrugged it off thinking about how he was to approch the girl who said "no" next...

* * *

><p>With Akai...<p>

Temari and Akai where walking together towards Akai's homeroom, as Temari had insisted on doing so even though Akai had reassured her that she was fine.

They both reached the door which was wide open, Akai stepped in and Temari observed the room and its contence from the doorway.

Temari's eyes reached anothers.

Temari stared into the boy with a sticky up pony tail resembling a pineapples eyes as he her for a moment.

For that one moment the staring couple felt time shift around them. Time seemed to stop.

They quickly broke their gaze and looked away.

Akai giggled and took Temari's hand and pulled slightly at her pinky while looking at the pineapple boy's hand. Her smile widened and looked back Temari.  
>Temari realized what Akai meant and her eyes widened, she looked to the side and forced an annoyed scrowl on her face.<br>Akai leaned in close to Temari's ear and tiptoed whispering "_Be happy Onee-sama.._"

Temari gave a small smile to Akai.

They both said their goodbyes and so Temari left with a new feeling.

Akai went to her secluded space near the window and took out a notepad and pen and scribbled something on it quickly before standing up and walking towards Sasuke and his friends.

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

I saw her come back, she walking with some senior from Suna's side I guessed, as I had never seen her before.

The senior looked around and I saw her look at Shikamaru, both their eyes locked for a second and for the first time in all the time I've known Shikamaru I saw interest for a _**girl**_ in his eyes.

I focused my gaze on the black haired that said "no" she was...smiling... I felt my heart flutter. I scrowled at the feeling and looked away, but then I heard the most beautiful sound.

My attention was wuickly snapped back to the red eyed girl, she was holding the blonde senior's hand and had laughed...

I felt a pang of saddness that I just couldn't figure out..

I saw her smile become wider, she looked breathtaking... I suddenly felt jealously, all the emotions when it came to this girl made me fustrated I hated feeling so many things at once that I didn't understand but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to hate this girl.

I huffed and just thought _"The faster I sleep with this girl the faster these stupid feelings will go away"_

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Sasuke quickly looked away from everyone and out of the window and he couldn't his drifting thoughts "_What if we fell in love.._." soon as he realized what he had just thought he quickly shook off the thought like it was some bug "_HA! Love yeah right. I live for sex and that it_."

_**Or so he thought...**_

Sasuke noticed the black haired beauty coming towards him and gave a smug smirk _"like I said, no one can resist me."_ he thought.

However Akai with a folded note in her hand, true she was walking towards Sasuke, she turned toward's the lazy pinapple and handed him the note and gave a small grin before mouthing "read it" and waving going back to her seat.

Sasuke hid his jealously and looked towards Shikamaru and asked "What does it say?"

Shikamaru lazily read and went back to sleeping not before replying "Just something troublesome" with a smirk of interest.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru's POV<p>

The new girl from Suna's side had walked up to me and gave me a note. I opened the folded paper showing no real interest It said_ "Her name's Temari, treat her well and give her a chance 3 (^_^)"_ I smirked at the small girly drawings she did at the end._ "Temari huh... Sound's like a troublesome woman"_

I heard Sasuke ask me what was the note about, I shurgged him off telling him is wasn't really anything. He probably thought it was some love note or something knowing that Uchiha.. He was always easily jealous when it came to her...

I went back to sleep thinking about this troublesome new blonde woman named Temari...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>Well! That's that! Tell me what you think people!<p>

gahhh! ShikaTema is so cute!

What does Shikamaru know?

What can't Sasuke remember?

Why Does Akai avoid him so...?

Next chapter will be coming soon!

REVIEW PLEASE! 3 I hope you guys actually like this and give it something...

Lots of love Kish-chan~


	5. Lunch

New chapter! Yeyee! I'm actually quite proud of myself... I manged to to this quite quick.. It seems that I have much more of a muse for this story...

Hope you enjoy it... Warning A lot of ShikaTema in this, as well as a possessive Sasuke who had quite a lot of emotions (Likely to be OOC as already said in the summery...)

**I do not own Naruto. I do own Akai...**

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

It had been a week since Suna and Konoha merged.

Akai had seemed to pass the week with none too many complications.

She was no longer bullied by the Konoha lot, most likely because of the rumors from Suna of the 'Sand Siblings'. A family combo not to be messed with and since Akai was part of the combo no one dared to mess with her. Mostly.

Akai was at her locker, opening it she found a note with a red rose.

Akai picked up the note. opening it she recognised the writing straight away, she didn't even bother reading it. She just took both and note out of her locker, placed her things in and threw the note into the bin and sighed.

Akai carried on, with bag on shoulder, walking towards her homeroom.

Once she reached the room she walked inside and sat in her usual place, away from everyone looking outside the window...

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

It had been a week since Akai had came. It had also been a week since Sasuke had asked her out only to be answered with a no.

So Sasuke thought he gave her enough time to settle in, it was time to try again.

He made her a note and brought on of the finest of red roses and placed it in her locker and smirked, proud of himself_ "with this, she'll definately fall for me. Girl go crazy for this secret admirer stuff"_

And so he left them both in her locker, waiting patiently, watching from afar.

When she was finally there, Sasuke watched as he found the note, he notice her open then close it almost imediatly opening it. He watched confused as he saw her take both rose and throw into the bin.

He didn't understand.

Was, it that she didn't like roses? Did she even read it? Maybe she didn't go for secret admairer stuff... Maybe she knew it was_ him..._

The last thought Sasuke had made his heart hurt almost too painfully. He always became confused when it came to her...

"Hn" he shrugged it off and decided his next plan of action...

_"I'll make her become indebted to me..."_

* * *

><p>Akai POV<p>

Akai was just staring out of the window with a bored expression on her face.

The only time she really showed emotion was when she was with on of her Siblings.

But that was more than likely because they were her only friend's within school.

The Suna lot where too afraid to approach her because of her family, while the Konoha lot had no regard for her existence.

Akai you could say.. was Lonely... Gaara was in her year, sure. But wasn't in any of her classes, while Temari and Kankuro were in the years Above her.

Shikamaru, walked lazily into the room and noticed the girl who was always by herself and decided to walk over and take the seat in front of her near the window, causing the girl's red eyes to widen.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I just felt like sleeping near the window" Shikamaru spoke, with his back to her before lying down onto his arms smiling.

Akai smiled to the Pineapple's back, a sweet gesture of thanks for being near her.

"Shikamaru right?" she asked quietly

"Yup. And you're Akai" he said more as a statment than a question.

"Yeah" Akai smiled and looked back out of the window and Shikamaru went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

Sasuke had finally got to his homeroom almost being late, after having a quicky with a random girl letting his frustrations out.

He looked forward and noticed the weird red eyed girl in her usual place but saw that shikamaru had sat in the seat in front of her, he saw her smile at the pinapple head and became immediately angry.

Sasuke didn't understand why she was smiling at that lazy arse, and she give not even so much a glance at him.

He was the better looking one. He was the more popular one.

Sasuke shook his head, the new girl couldn't have liked Shikamaru, no he was sure that the senior he saw with her with liked the lazy pineapple.

* * *

><p>PE...<br>Akai's POV

It was now the class Akai dreaded the most, Physical Education.

Akai was the least sportiest person you could ever meet.

She was slow at running, couldn't catch very well and could barely even throw.

Akai now in a baggy white t-shirt and black shorts and hair tied in a high pony.

She sighed and looked at the boistrous teacher dressed in a green spandex suit...

"ALRIGHT CLASS! SHOW ME THE POWER OF YOUTH! Today we're going to play dodge ball!"

all the class groaned...

_"That's alright... I'm pretty good at avoiding..."_ thought Akai.

The teams where picked and Akai was unfortunatly for her, put on Sasuke team.

The first few moment into the game was fine, Akai hadn't had to move very much she hadn't been hit yet which was very good for her.

It was until there were only a few people left on her team...

Akai's attention swayed for only a second and she found a ball flying towards her face, she had frozen on the spot, unable to move she braced herself for the impact, holding her arms in front of her face in a defensive postion shutting her eyes together tightly...

Akai waited. But no pain came. Akai opened her eyes to see a large figure with their back turned to her. She looked up to see her so called savoir only to see the unusual duck shaped hair of Sasuke Uchiha...

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

Sasuke had gotten to her just in time catching the ball in the process and in turn looking like some kind of hero, sasuke gave a grin and looked over his shoulder slightly "You should be paying attention, wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get hurt now" Sasuke smirked inwardly_ "Now that I have her 'indebted' to me she'll see me as some kind of prince and have to agree to out with me otherwise I'll go with a guilt plan"._

He thought it plan was full proof. Sure, he wasn't planing on saving her from the ball, he was going to let her get hurt and face humilation and he'd step in and be the one who comforts her, but for some reason his body just moved on its own, something in his mind was just shouting _**"SAVE HER".**_  
>It didn't matter to Sasuke, either way he would able to score, if this warming feeling in his heart was his punishment then he'd gladly take it for saving her...<p>

* * *

><p>English...<p>

Akai's POV

Akai, had been fluent in the language so she had no need to listen in this particular class, she was confident in herself when it came to english.

Akai let her mind drift to earlier events that day, when Sasuke had saved her.

To say the least she was shocked. She had not expected that at all, but then realized he was probably going to use that aganist her later.

She looked in front of her to see the pineapple boy, Shikamaru, quietly snoring away, Akai smiled, he was a nice person from what she saw, and was truly happy for her sister, even though they hadn't even spoken to each other, _yet._

She had a special plan for them and couldn't wait to see the results.

Akai may have given up on love herself but that wasn't going to stop her from playing cupid with the ones that truely deserve it...

When Class had ended, Akai quickly rushed out the room towards her locker to retreive the lunches she made for herself, her siblings as well as someone else...  
>However Akai's plans were put to a holt as, a dark figure stopped her way.<p>

Akai looked up and confused with glassy eyes and mouth slighly open in an 'o' shape, only to see the sight of Sasuke Uchiha blocking her way once again. Akai's face immedietly dropped into a frown and looked straight ahead trying to get past the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>NO one's POV<p>

"What's the rush" he said with a dazling smile.

"I have somewhere to be" she replied with annoyance laced in her voice.

"Look's like a lot to carry need some help?" Sasuke offered _"with this she'll think I'm sweet and considerate"_ he thought.

"I'm fine. Now if you please. Could to step aside to let my through. My Siblings will be waiting" her face was now twisted into a scowl yet she refused to look up at him and just looked straight at his chest

_"Cute.." _he thought of her expression of course he would never admit it aloud, he wondered what other expression she had yet to reveal to him._ "I wonder how she'll look in bed..."_ he let his perverted thoughts take over only snapping back to reality when he saw that the tiny girl was no longer in front of him

"Hey!" Sasuke reached out and grabbed her arm, he felt an electric like sensation when he touched her and didn't want to let go, but he saw her flinch at his touch and snatch her arm out of his grasp. Sasuke felt some kind pang in his heart when he saw her flinch.

"I would appreciate it if you refrain from touching me Uchiha-san." She spoke with a firm and formal voice with slightly narrowed eyes only now did she properly look into his eyes. "What is that you want? I'm in a hurry." she spoke almost demanding...

Sasuke felt his whole body become painful when she called him "Uchiha-san" he didn't like formality she spoke to him with. "Sasuke is fine..." he corrected He looked into her eyes that were finally looking into his, they showed anger but for some reason Sasuke felt happy that she was looking at him no matter emotion, he felt he had just concurred a moutain...

"I saved you ealier, don't you think I deserve a thanks?" he spoke smugly.

Akai sighed, she knew this was coming and did not like it one bit "I did not ask to save me, neither did I wish to. But thank you. Now if-"

Akai was cut off "How about you really show your appreciation but going out on date with me?

Akai's eyes widened, did he not just hear her? Akai sighed once again at the younger Uchiha's persistance and gave her reply "I apologize but, no."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be in shock, he just couldn't comprehend why she kept refusing him, and blurted out "Why?"

Without thinking Akai spouted "Because you don't remember..." suddenly concious of what she had just said quickly covered her mouth.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked her.

Becoming flustered "I- Nothing. I-it was nothing. I said because you don't know me." she managed to stutter out.

"hn" he smirked _"she so cute when she's embarrassed..."_ he thought to himself, "Then why don't you let me get to know you" _"got her..."_

"Because I do not wish for you to know me. And neither do I wish for you to know me. Now if you excuse me." Akai replied quickly and rushed off, she already wasted enough time, and never wanted to be even **_near_** the Uchiha in the first place.

Sasuke stood, in a mixture of shock and anger _"Why?"_ he ran a hand through his black locks "And what does she mean, I don't remember..."  
>Sasuke was left to ponder on the phrase the girl left him as well as trying to figure just what to do with this weird girl...<p>

* * *

><p>With Akai...<p>

Akai was running to her homeroom, "God... I hate being slow as well as having low stamina..." once she finally reach the door she made an abrupt stop and walked in calm looking around till "ah! Good he's here!" just as she hoped the sleepy pineapple boy was there, she walked over to him and stood in front of with a meek smile on her face.

Shikamaru looked up to see the looming figure in front to see Akai looking doing with a sheepish smile on her face "Is something wrong?" he asked with not much interst in his face.

Akai squated down and claped her hands together "I have a request! I know we haven't known each other for very long or at all but I'm in a real pinch and only you can help me!"

Shikamaru marvaled at her boldness and sat up "Ok..Could you please stand up though... It kinda' embaressing with you like that"

Akai looked up with a wide a smile on her face she stood up and shouted "THANK YOU!"

"Hold on, I haven't agreed to anything yet, you haven't even told me what you wanted..." he inquired.

"Oh right! Well, you see. I promised my big brothers I'd meet up with them on the roof for lunch, but then Temari told me to meet her outside under the big tree with the wooden table and I said yes forgetting that I already promised Kankuro and Gaara!" she explained barely taking a breath

"And what do you want me to do about it" Shikamaru asked the girl, while giving her a suspocious look, not really knowing if he liked the situation or not...

"This!" she held out a box wrapped in cloth presumably with food inside it

"This is Temari's lunch! Could you please give it to her please! I'll make it up to you I promise!"

Shikamaru looked at the box and then the girl slightly shocked at her boldness... He didn't know her as a bold one, he smirked and decided to comply "Sure... To that Troublesome Blonde woman right?"

Akai's face lit up instently "Yeah Temari! THANKYOU!" Akai placed the cloth covered box on the table and quickly ran off feeling extremely proud of herself.

Shikamaru watched the girl leave and looked back at the box on his desk and smirked "might as well" he thought as he stood up, streached and took the box heading outside to give it to its apprent owner unknowing that a person not so far had been watching his little encounter with the small girl...

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

Sasuke had followed her back toward the room the shared and saw her go over to Shikamaru _"Him? She was in that much of a rush to see** HIM?"**_ Sasuke felt jealously overwelm him seeing the her smiling face, and how so many emotions crossed her face as she handed him a box he pressumed was a love lunch.

He glared furiously at Shikamaru with a killing intent, as he saw how happy **his** girl was happy giving him something he should be reciving from her.

Akai ran right past him now holding only three cloth covered lunches not even noticing his existence.

Sasuke Watched as Shikamaru stood up and grabbed the lunch and headed somewhere.

Sasuke of course had to follow...

* * *

><p>Outside...<p>

No one's POV

Temari had been waiting for a while now. And was getting worried about her little sister_ "She'll be fine..."_

Shikamaru looked the blonde haired troublesome as he put it senior waiting looking quite frantic.

As he walked up to her, Temari finally noticed him and locked eyes, she then looked down at hand to see the familier cloth that her sister always wrapped her lunches in.  
>She glared slightly at the pineapple "Oi. Why do you have that?"<p>

Shikamaru looked at her with eyes widened in confusion then closed them smirking and began explaining "Temari I assume. Your sister told me to give it to you" handing her the box.

"What? Why?" she asked taking the box from him

"Something about already made plans with her brothers" he shrugged

"But that..." She sighed stopping "Never mind, thanks er...You have a name or should I call you pineapple?"" she said with a coy smile

"Err Shikamaru is fine" he stated with his eyes drifting slightly

"Shika...Deer huh? I think I might just call you Bambi" She gave a smug grin and unwarpped the cloth to a reveal a box big enough for two to eat _"This isn't right..."_

Shikamaru sighed "Whatever..."_ "troublesome woman..."_ he though and looked down and the large box "that's a big lunch, I didn't know girls eat so much, I actaully was under the assumtion they ate nothing" he retoreted

Temari gave him a slight glare "I don't eat this much, this is a double portion I think Akai made some kinda of mistake" but Temari knew Akai would never make this kind of mistake expecially since she wrapped it in Temari's assigned cloth...

Nevertheless Temari removed the lid and found...

_**"AKAI!"** _she screemed in her mind.

Temari had been correct it was a lunch for two, It had a heart colored onto the rice and seaweed spelling out **_"A lunch for two!"_**

"Looks like she had it all planed out huh?" spoke Shikamaru looking at the food

Temari gave a esperated sigh "Yup...Well Bambi, want to join me?" she gave a sheepish grin at the pinapple boy.

Shikamaru shurged and took the seat opposite to her "It's Shikamaru but whatever"

"You better savour this moment. Because its highly unprobable to happen again. And you'll be lucky to get Akai's food" she said handing Shikamaru a pair of chopsticks "Tuck in Bambi"

Shikamaru sweatdropped slightly at the nickname she'd given him and started eating, as soon as the food reached his mouth his eyes widened "woah."

Temari smiled proudly "good huh? Akai always make's the best of lunches" Temari soon enough tucked into the meal herself not knowing whether to by annoyed at her sister or pleased.

"You're pretty fond of your sister huh?" Shikamaru broke the silence bringing on the subject of Temari's lilttle sister.

"Course! Why wouldn't I be?" she exclaimed

Shikamaru shurgged not particularly interested but carried on "Well you don't see many siblings as close as you seem to be with yours let alone adoptive ones"

Temari frowned slightly at the comment that was just made "Sure, Akai may be adopted into our family but that doesn't make her any different from us. To Kankuro, Gaara and I she the little sister our mother couldn't have. And so was given to us by some other person." Temari spoke quite harshyly and defensivly, Shikamaru noticed the topic of Akai was very sensitive to her and he wasn't surprised.

"I'm not saying it's bad, I see it quite nice, I hope that in the future my kids will get along like you guys do"

Temari's eyes enlarged, dumbfounded at his speech, she didn't know men of that particular age group thought about the future or even kids...  
>"You think about kids?" she utterd<p>

"Yeah" he said as a matter of factly "Don't most people?"

"Not most guys of your age group...They normally think about sex, women and money..."she expressed.

"You haven't been around many decent guys then huh? And hey, you're not that much older than me ya' know." shikamaru voiced

"Not me, exactly." She was amazed by this boys maturity, true she was only a few years older but she felt a sense of respect building for the younger boy in front of her.

"Akai's a sweet girl.. I don't ever want anything bad to happen to her ever again..." Temari looked down forlorn into her lunch

"Yeah.. she seems ok, she isn't as troublesome as some the girls around here." he mused trying to lighten the mood

"If anyone tries anything I'll make sure PERSONALLY that they pay. Then I'll let my brothers had a go" Temari spoke in a protective tone of voice while clenching her hand into a fist shape almost breaking the chopsticks

"I'll help make sure she doesn't get hurt" he looked into her eyes smiling_ "Woman can sure be scary..But I guess this is just some kind of motherly instint thing..."_ he thought.

Temari gave his a smile locking eyes with him.

Both couldn't help but think how easy the atmosphere was when they were in each others company.  
><em>"Maybe woman aren't so troublesome after all..."<em> was the last though shikamaru had before going back to sharing the lunch with the woman before him...

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

Sasuke Had followed Shikamaru outside to only find that he had met of with that blonde senior that Sasuke had saw with his target the other day and soon felt stupid for thinking that his target was atually rejecting for him for that lazily ass.

He had smirked and shurgged it off and went to find some girl to let his pent up fustrations on, as his need to be with that mysterous girl grew everytime he had an encounter with her...

* * *

><p>Akai's POV<p>

Akai had ran off towards the roof where she said to meet her brothers, what she had said to Shikamaru wasn't a complete lie, she was meant to meat her sister outside as well as her brothers on the roof, though 'meeting' Temari was just part of her plan for the two destened ones to spend time with each other, she hopped her plan went well. Akai was starting to have doubts and was getting worried.

She shook her thoughts aside and decieded that they would be fine, since they were meant to be with each other after all!

She finally reached the roof and saw her brothers already there sitting on the floor ready in waiting, Kankuro was saying something to Gaara and started laughting while Gaara gave a small smile and then noticed Akai.

Kankuro turned around to where Gaara's attention swayed and saw "Oh! sis! Where were you? we were waiting!" he exclaimed slightly worried but more annoyed from hunger.

"Sorry bro, I ran into a lil' complication and had something to do quickly after too"

Gaara just nodded while Kankuro didn't like that answer on bit "What, complication?" his eyes narrowed slightly

Akai scrached her cheeked "The old one..."

Kankuro growled slightly "Stupid Uchiha, I swear..." he cracked his knuckles

Akai glared slightly "You're not gonna' beat anyone up Kankuro-nii, we're not in Suna anymore, you only rule half the school now" she said with slight humor laced within her voice teasing him.

"heh! Those Konoha lost will soon learn!" Kankuro boasted

"So what was the errend you had to do?" Gaara asked finally making a sound since Akai had arrived

"oh that? It wasn't much" Akai replied sheepishly

"That reminds me... where's Temari" Kankuro looked around for his older sister.

"Oh! Errr...She won't be joining us today! She's abit busy! No need to worry...heh..heh..heh" Akai scarched the back of her head laughing awekwardly.

While Kankuro and Gaara looked at her confused as well as suspiciously...

"hmm...Whatever" Kankuro just shrugged it off he knew that whatever Temari was doing she'd be fine, his oldest sibling was one of the strongest women he'd ever come across who didn't really need much protecting, it was more Akai who really needed the protecting, she was fragile and seemed as if she could break at any moment.  
>"So what's for lunch" he grinned enthusiatically<p>

"Glad you asked!" Akai gave a happy smile while explaining what she had prepared for them giving them their specially made and wrapped lunches.

Both Gaara and Kankuro looked at their youngest sibling and hoped that her smile would never be erased like once before...

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p>So... Watcha' guys think? I did say lots of ShikaTema... I'm quite proud of this chapter actually... I do actually want to start a ShikaTema story. But since I already have two stories going on I thought it would be better to finish one before doing another... Can't put too much on my plate after all ^^<p>

REVIEW PLEASE! (T_T) They are so muchly appreciated... I don't think you understand how my heart thumps when I get one... I become so happy and hyper that it inspires to write so much...

Lots of love Kish-chan~


	6. Past Repeating

New chapter! I was really exited to write this one ^^ I got uber into it...But then some complications came up while I was writing and ended me feeling dead and uable to write properly... So I apologize beforehand if it's crap...

Thankyou for the reviews! I absolutely love em! they seriously encourage me to write more and I getting uber hyper and happy! Everytime I get one it's like OMG! And my writing muse just takes over FORCING me to write or else I feel empty.. Its kinda' weird huh... XD

**I do not own Naruto... I do own Akai...**

* * *

><p>Akai's POV<p>

It had been a few days since Akai's "Plan" had taken place.

And the results...Lets say where more than satisfactory.

Akai was sitting in her usual place in her homeroom, facing the window, but slyly spying on the the pineapple head in front of her who was typing away to Temari.

While smiling she thought "I'm happy for sis' pineapple seems like a nice guy..." this became a constant routine for Akai now.

She would come in to homeroom sit down at her usual place and instead of being completly alone, the lazy pineapple boy or "Bambi" as her sister liked to call, would sit in front of her giving ger some silent company...

With this Akai was content.

She looked back outside of the window watching students walk by, letting her mind just drift off...

"So this is the Sand princess I've heard so much about. The princess was actually my cute little Akai" a soothing calm soft voice broke Akai out of her trance.

_**"I know that voice!"**_ she screamed in her head with her eyes going wide as saucers looking left and right frantically searching for the owner of the voice...

A hand placed itself on Akai's head from behind which has presumably the owner as the voice, Akai froze at the touch, and slowly turned her neck then body around.  
>She looked up only to see..<p>

"TACHI-NI!" she squeeled, jumping into his chest wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest.  
>Akai had met the face of the smiling Itachi Uchiha, the eldest brother of Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

All heads turned to where they heard the high picthed squeel, the whole class suddenly bursted out in whispers_ "She know's Itachi Uchiha!", "no way... I didn't know she was that important", "UGH look at tha girl, throwing herself at THE Itachi Uchiha! Who does she think she is!"..._

"I'm happy to be missed" spoke the elder Uchiha.

Akai removed herself quickly from Itachi realizing what she had just did, blushing furiously she stutterd "Oh, er.. T-t-tachi-ni... Um.."

Itachi chuckled _"She's as sweet as I remember"_ he thought thoughfully "So how has your life been?" he asked with a knowing sad smile.

"Its been ok" she tried to give a brave smile, but ended up looking down at her hands...

"Kankuro says the past is repating" she looked up with an awkward smile.

"I see, so he's once again trying to win your heart." it was more of a stament than a question, the way Itachi spoke about it, he leaned back on the desk just behind Akai's and motioned her to sit, she did just that.

Sitting at her desk sideways Akai craned her neck up to Itachi and asked "So what brings you to this side of the school? Your a senior like Temari aren't you?"

Itachi smiled a teasing smile "Ahh yes, the boistrous blonde, She threatend to kill me the day she got here, something about involving myself with you"

Akai went the deepest shade of red that would've put Gaara's hair to shame "Oh my! I'm so sorry! Temari's a bit over protective is all! eerr.. ummm"

As the small girl rambled on Itachi had simply placed a had on her head and rubbed it slight, it had an instant effect on calming her down.

Akai had always loved it when he did this, he always knew how to calm her down, just being around him she felt content...

Itachi had always looked at Akai like a younger sister, nothing more nothing less, even in the harshes times he would always be her brother figure and the shoulder to cry on...

_"If only..._" Akai had thought sadly

"It's fine" he gave her a forgiving smile

"I was very supirsed to see the Queen of the Suna lot almost declaring war on me, however it was very relieving to know that you have such family to rely on."

Akai smiled happily "Yeah... My siblings are the best a person could have"

Itachi sighed sadly "I do regret being unable to help you with-"

"No! no! It's fine I understand Tachi-ni! I mean I'm not your real family and he is so..yeah! And you always help me so not helping one time is fine!" she panicked, she never liked seeing Itachi's negitvity...

**DING DONG!**

"That's my queue to go then...I'm glad I got to see you again, and I hope to see you again soon" he patted her head one last time before leaving, but just before he was out of the room, Itachi gave a quick glance to Sasuke who had been glaring at him the whole time...

"Yeah... See you soon..." she whispered knowing he was already gone anyway...

Akai turned to the front sitting correctly and noticed Shikamaru staring with a shocked face

Akai blinked "huh? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome women have troublesome aquantances..." he thought pinching the bridge of his nose...

Akai cocked her head to the side "Huh?" she asked confusedly at the lazy boy in front of her

"So you and Uchiha together?" he asked

Once again Akai's face went a million shades of red, and looked like she was about to faint "N-n-no! Of course not! Tachi-ni I mean Itachi..I mean...er... Oh nevermind! We aren't together! Well our relationship is no more than brother sister if even that!" she shouted justifying her cause as much as she could while waving her arms about

"Ok! Ok! I get it!" Shikamaru said holding his ears "You and the older Uchiha aren't together.." shikamru sighed exhastedly "You guy's seem pretty close though... Man you sure know a lot of troublesome people..." Shikamaru was worried for the girl, being involved with an Uchiha was never a good sign, and from what he saw and heard Akai in no position to be hurt, he knew that her life at SunaKonoha was going to be much harder, now people saw her being so close with Itachi Uchiha, as well as having Sasuke running after her like some love sick puppy..."

"No seriously, we're just friends or brother and sister, nothing more" Akai held up her palms in defense "We've always been like that" "No matter how much I wish to be more to Itachi..."

"Ok class! Time for registration, get into your seats please!" said the Sensei who came into the class, the Sensei had hair that defied gravity an most of his face was covered except one eye...

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!" said the whole class answering the seemingly carefree teacher...

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

Sasuke couldn't understand why the long haired girl kept rejecting him.

He'd tried the best tricks in the book that he knew but she hadn't even batted an eyelash...

Sasuke walked into the homeroom that she shared with the mysterous girl that inreigued him so, with his hands in the pockets.

When he had gotten in he looked over where he expected the girl to be only to see **_"ITACHI"_ **he growled furiously in his mind, gritting his teeth together he angrily sat down glaring dangrously at his elder brother.

He saw Itachi pat the girls head, she was blushing furiously and looked embaressed but as soon as Itachi touched her she seemed to calm down in an instant.

Sasuke's glare intensitfied with jealously overwelming his whole being, he soon found himself clawing at the desk, while looking at the two.

As much as Sasuke enojoyed seeing the many facial expression she had on show, he hated, passionatly that it was his brother that was cause for her array of emotions _"Why **him**! Why does she seem so happy talking to **HIM**? She's even **SMILING**! When she doesn't even me a second look! The most I got out of her was a frown!"_

**DING DONG!**

With that Sasuke watched at his brother said his goodbyes to the girl that he rightfully thought was his glaring at him instently especially when Itachi had given him a glance with an added smirk to it enraged him how his brother toyed with him.

Sasuke in the past used to love his brother but as time grew he began to hate Itachi. Itachi had always been the more favored child when it cam to their father, he was smarter, more atheltic, Itachi Uchiha was overall the better brother.

Soon as Sasuke hit high school he made it his lifes mission to be better at something than Itachi, if it wasn't grades or trophies he went for women.

Yes the two Uchiha brothers decieded to compete for who was able to get the most women, virgins were worth two, so those were Sasuke's main goal.

But soon he noticed Itachi had stopped his player ways, but Sasuke felt no victory, he couldn't understand why and still did not but it didn't matter to him... Even if he felt no victory he still won this game.

With that Sasuke never stopped going after girls, he carried on and the girl that rejected him was his next conquest which he refused to fail, especially to Itachi...

But he was curious about the girl's relationship with his brother... He was to ask him about her later... How come he never saw her before...A 'cute' and 'beautiful' girl like her he would definately remember..._ "how does he know her but I don't... She's not even in his year!"..._

**Lunch...**

Sasuke went off to the Senior block.

when he reached Itachi's classed he walked in, eyes stright at Itachi, as he thought Itachi was with his usual band of friends, there were known as the "Akatsuki" by Konoha, like the "Sand Siblings" were famous by Suna, the "Akatsuki" had power over Konoha students.

Itachi had been leaning aganist the window ledge back aganist it and looking outside it yet still managing to listen to his so called friends babble on about things that didn't really interst the elder Uchiha.

Itachi looked from the window and straight ahead noticing Sasuke heading towards him he gave a confused looked which turned into a smile and asked "Little brother, what bring you to into my presence this fine day?" he asked

"Enough of the chit chat Itachi" he spoke with a bitter tone

"Oh? And here I thought you actually decided to call truce" Itachi smirked

"We need to talk. Now. In Private." Sasuke said almost demadingly

"I see." Itachi shrugged and started walking outside with Sasuke scrowling yet still following his brothers lead.

As the two brother headed out together the Konoha lot looked shocked, amazed and a number of other emotions as they saw the two Uchiha's together.

Whispers broke out as the two walked somewhat together _"No way? Both of them at once! Someone must being getting killed today..." "Wow... I've never EVER seen them together AT ALL! It's kind of scary...Or intimidating..." "OHHHH THEY'RE SO HOT!" "I'd tap both at once if I could"_

Both Itachi and Sasuke's face slightly screwed up at the last comment in disgust.

Sasuke was fine with sex, but with a girl his brother was already with, let alone sharing one disgusted him.

Itachi on the other hand coudn't understand why girls would lower themselve to such a state, which is why he's always prefered quite girl who kept to themselves, even in his player days.. girls like Akai...

**Outside...**

"So what did you need to speak to me so urgently about?" Itachi smirked he had already had an idea about what Sasuke had wanted out of him be decided to play fickle.

"You already know what I want! How do you know **HER**?" he growed out impatiently

"Who? You have to be more specific Sasuke, I'm afraid I know many 'hers'" Itachi chuckled quite enjoying teasing his brother so...

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME ITACHI! YOU KNOW WHICH GIRL!" he exclaimed thunderously with much agitation.

Itachi sighed at his little brother's tone of voice but carried on "If you're talking about the cute black hair, red eyed girl I had been speaking to this morning-"

"Yes her! How the FUCK do you know her!" he said with rashness

"Well if you had let me finish...That girl is...you could say and old aquantence..." Itachi's eyes drifted off into space not looking particularly at anything

"So you've fucked her" just the thought of Itachi touching the girl made Sasuke sick, as much as wanting to masacare his brother for laying a hand on her.

"Language. And no, I've never done such a thing to her, she's not that type of person she's far to sweet to be broken and tainted." Itachi spoke defesivly when it came to the subject causing Sasuke's futher confusion.

"More onto the point, do you actually _Know_ who she is?" he asked with a curious eye toward his little brother

"If you mean sex, then know. She's been quite a challenge for me." Sasuke twisted his neck to the side scrowling annoyed about how the girl pushed him away completely.

"Sasuke, she isn't the type to fall for that, and she know's every trick there is. There is absolutally no point in trying to go after her with those intentions. But by the sounds and looks of it all I doubt she'd accept you anyhow" itachi sighed at his brother, he blamed himself at how Sasuke turned out and quite regreted it.

Then he realized "Wait, little brother, do you even know her name?" he looked straight at Sasuke for and answer...

Sasuke mouth opened but no reply came.

Itachi exhaled almost disappointingly "I thought so. Since you haven't even bothered to learn her name, why not just give up on the girl?"

"Why? So you can have her" he glared darkly at Itachi and didn't care for his opinion on the matter of the small girl "So what if I don't know her name, I can find it out later, its no problem. she'll still be mine!"

"No, I don't exactly see her in a romantic sense" Itachi looked once again to the side, looking far into the distance as if in serious thought and consideration

"You peruse her so much yet you don't even remember her... Looks like the past is repeating itself.." Itachi spoke was almost unaudible.

Yet Sasuke was still able to catch it "What do you means I don't remember her and what the heck does 'the past repeating it self' supost to mean?" Sasuke gave itachi a hard stare while questioning him, becoming more and more fustrated with the situation.

"That, little brother, is something you must find out for yourself"

With that the bell had rang as if it had been planed. Itachi left Sasuke to ponder and collect his thoughts...

_"Who is that girl, really..."_

* * *

><p>Itachi POV<p>

_"It seems that things will get much harder for Akai as well as Sasuke from here on..."_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>So that's the end of that chapter...<p>

Watcha' guys think?

ITACHI WAS IN THIS ONE! (starts fangirling)

Lol yeah... Itachi's so sweet... and beautiful...

REVIEW PLEASE! THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED NO MATTER HOW SHORT! 3

Hope you enjoyed ^^

Lots of love: Kish-chan~


	7. Name and Date

So New chapter! Yeah! I'm so grateful especially to** jennku! **Who had been a regular review to all my chapters! They really do boost my muse! Thankyou so much nya!~

Ummm Sasuke is quite OOC more than usual in this one...

Well enjoy!

**I do no own Naruto, Akai belongs to me...**

* * *

><p>Akai's POV<p>

Akai had been having a great few days.

She managed to get her Sister and her fated one togther and Sasuke had left her alone!

That was a great thing for her... What made her few day's even better was Itachi...

When he had come _personally_ to see her, Akai was as an understatement, ecstatic..

Akai giggled at the memory of when all her brother's had found out what she did and when Temari had confrunted her...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

"AKAAAIII!" Temari shouted from downstaires slamming the door shut she had just come back from extra after school activities and was fuming at her younger sister.

When Akai, Kankuro and Gaara had heard Temari's cry they all went towards her direction.

Akai gulped_ "I guess she figured it out..."_ she put on a apologetic and meek smile when she met Temari's angry face and crossing arms with eyes demanding an explanation.

"Well?" Temari asked firmly

Akai's swayed a little her uncertaintly had started to get the best of her "well...You see sis-"

"Don't you sis me!" she exclaimed

"Hey what the heck is with all the screaming? You're giving me a headache" Kankuro coming out from the living room into the corridoor where temari and Akai were holding his head with on hand.

"Well Akai?" Temari put Akai on the spot.

"Well... I forgot that I already made plans with Kankuro and Gaara to eat on the roof and I didn't want any mishaps so I asked Shikamaru to bring your lunch-" Akai was cut off

"You're gonna' need a better reason than that hun. I saw that lunch box." Temari smirked

Akai now started to panic "I-I-I er.. Um.."

"Wait... I still don't get it..." Kankuro scrached his head unable to grasp the situation at hand.

"Akai purposly planed for Temari to have lunch with a boy from out year." Gaara spoke suddenly from behind everyone, giving them a shock noticing his presence..

"WHAT!" Kankuro shouted, demandingly...

"Why the heck would you do that Akai! Why are you setting Temari with some guy!" he excalaimed confused by the situation...

"I-I-I" Akai stuttered

"Well?" Kankuro ordered fierously giving her an angry glare.

Akai started to tear up, feeling presured and scared by Kankuro, Akai had never liked people shouting or yelling at her, it reminded her of her past how if she got something wrong while doing homework for her past bullies, they would screem and the beat her severely..

Akai felt she had made one of the worst mistakes, Kankuro was talking to her like the bullied had used to.

"I-I-I'm sorry...I didn't" She looked down into her hands to hide her tears but of course failed at they started to overflow and drop onto the ground

"KANKURO YOU ASS! YOU MADE HER CRY YOU IDIOT!" Temari roared at Kankuro. She went over and got him by the scuff of his shirt and gave him an almost jaw breaking punch to his face knocking him back a few feet; afterwards walking back to Akai pulling Akai into a hug letting Akai bury her head in her chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry..." Akai mumbled into Temari's chest

"Shuussh, Its ok, I wasn't angry with you. Don't listen to Baka-Kankuro." Temari soothing said as she stoked the girls head

"WHAT THE HECK-" Kankuro stoped his yelling when he saw his little sister crying into his older and very much angry sister's check feeling instantly guilty and a where of his actions "Oh...I'm so sorry Akai! I didn't mean to yell I swear I wasn't angry! I was just confused!" he tried to explained desperatly, trying to cheer his baby sister up... "Man... I really am an idiot..."

"Shut up already Kankuro, you made it bad enough!" scowled Temari.

"Hey! I wasn't the only one who did it! You were shouting at her too!" defended Kankuro

"I DID NOT SHOUT AT HER! I SIMPLY ASKED FOR A EXPLANATION. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO RAISED THEIR VOICE! I WAS NOT BEING SERIOUS IN MY SPEECH, YOU ON THE OTHERHAND WHERE GIVING A LOOK TO OUR BABY AKAI LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL!" Temari retorted to Kankuro

"WHAT-" Kankuro speech was cut off by the sound of quiet laughter.

He looked down at the small girl in Temari's arms, as did Temari.

They then both noticed a smirk of Gaara's face.

"What's so funny Akai" Temari gave a motherly smile down towards the small girl while poking her side while still holding her.  
>Temari Had always been protective of the girl, ever since Akai was introduced to the family Temari had instantly loved her. When she loved the thought of having a younger sister, being the only girl in a family full of boys, and Akai was that sister.<br>And ever since she learned that Akai was being bullied she became much more protective over her to the point she would hurt anything that even thought of trying anything with Akai.

"Eeep" Akai squeeled at the poke from Temari then giggled

Kankuro smiled contently, glad that Akai was no longer crying. He then gave a wide grin asking " Yeah what do funny?" he then too started to chuckle finding the girl's laughter infectious

They all soon found themselves giggling and chuckling together, Inculding Gaara!

"You guy's are like husband and wife..." mumbled Akai

Kankuro still laughing "Come on, Akai! Don't joke like that, its just weird!"

"And why would an amazing woman like me, wanna' marry that idiot?" Temari teased

Akai laughted louder and stepped out of temari's arms, wipping her face with her sleeve "Ne guys, lets go into the kitchin, I'll make us come coco, explain and I get started on dinner yeah? sounding much more cheerier than ealrier.

"Yeah" they all agreed and followef their youngest to the kitchin...

* * *

><p><em>In kitchen..<em> (Akai Has explained now... Sorry.. I couldn't be bothered to write... and it's still flashback..)

"So wait. You mean that kid from your year is Temari's so called 'fated' one?" Kankuro cladified

Akai nodded "Yup. And hey! I'm not a kid"

Kankuro ruffled her head "You are you me kid, and you'll always be" he gave a brotherly smile which turned into a jokingly grin

Akai pouted slightly puffing her face out.

All her siblings she showed so much more emotion when she was at home compared to when they were all at school.

Temari feared that she was soon to graduate, she would be unable to protect her baby sister, it was true she still had Kankuro who would beat the crap out of everyone (Especially any boy) that would get even arms length of her, but he soon after her would also leave, that left only Gaara and Akai.  
>Both had hard pasts and with half of the "Sand siblings" gone there was a strong chance that Gaara and Akai would be targeted...<p>

Kankuro sighed suddenly "It's so unfair, Temari's got her guy, Baby sis' gets attention from that Itachi, and I bet Gaara will even get a girlfriend before me! I'm forever alone..." Kankuro hid his face in arms

Akai sweatdropped but tried to give an encouraging smiled which slightly failed and patted his shoulder "There, there brother, I will always still love you ne!"

"SO YOU DO THINK I'LL BE FOREVER ALONE!" Stated Kankuro bursting out of his arms facing Akai directly

Temari let out a loud laugh "BAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one Akai!" and patted her back quite hard prasing her greatly.

Akai gave a meek smile "That's not what I meant..."

Sighing Kankuro spoke "It's fine sis'..."

"Ne.. How about at lunch we go around the school together and try look for you fated one ne?" Akai poposed trying to cheer him up abit.

"You'd really do that for me?" he asked her wide eyed

"Yeah.. I guess... It's not normally what a person should do... You're actually suposted to meet by sudden fate sorta' like Temari and Shikamaru, I justed have them A slight nudge.. But... Since Kankuro is one of the best family I have I guessed I could try... I mean It's the least I can do, ne?" she said with a sweet smile happy that she could do something to be of use to the brother she loved and with that she turned back to the stove and carried on preparing for their dinner.

"I love you sis'!" He gave her a hug from behind, startling Akai slightly, he then let go to let her carry on...

_End Flash back..._

* * *

><p>Akai smiled happily, her and her Sibling may have had their ups and downs but they were always there no matter what, even if not related by blood they were closer than any other.<p>

"I wonder what kind of girl big brother will be paired too" she let her thoughts drift

"I bet she'd be really sweet, and of course pretty. She would match him perfectly...I mean God can't make two mistakes right?" the thought of her being tied to Sasuke saddened her so she shook it off not wanting to let it ruin her good days streek...

**DING DONG!**

The sound Akai snapped her quickly out her thoughts, she stood from her her desk and grabed her bag and with a goofy smile on her face she skipped to her next class without a care.

Suddenly Akai was grabed and pinned aganist a wall in a small secluded space of the school.

Akai tried to screem but her abductor had placed a hand over a mouth.

This abductor was strong she could even fights back, not even her tears of fear...

_"So much for a good few days..."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

Sasuke had enough.

The more he thought about it the more he got pissed.

The more the couldn't find the answers he got pissed.

The more he tried to shrug it off, he got, guess what? PISSED!

He didn't know her name, how to get her, how she connected to him or him to her.

He just didn't know.

It was time for Sasuke to find answers, it was time the girl stopped rejecting him. He was already pissed enough and didn't need to get anymore agrivated.

_"If she won't say yes willingingly, I'll make her..."_

**DING DONG!**

At the sound of the bell Sasuke got up and collected his things walking out, going to his next class.

On the way he spotted the girl that intriged him so, and the source of all his frustration, skipping along with a smile on her face_ "she's so cute"_ he thought unconciously, he quickly shook if off and scowled himself for thinking such things _"I wonder what made her happy though..."_ it was a honest question that Sasuke was almost desperate to find the answer too.

"Hn" he tried to forget.

_"It's time to get this plan into action."_ he thought as he sneakily crept behind her..

Sasuke quickly grabbed her a forced her into a secluded corner of the school where he knew no one would bother them, he placed a hand over a mouth and pinned her in place so she could neither move, fight back or cry for help...

He looked down at her seeing her start to tear up, he immediatly felt guilty and felt as if he should crawl into a hole and die, for upsetting her.

He forced back the feelings and leaned forward whispering "If you promise not to make any loud noises or run away, I'll remove my hands..."

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Her eyes widened at the voice, she recognised it instantly _"Sasuke..."_ she quickly nodded agreeing to the terms and felt him, remove himself from her..  
>She breathed out heavily and placed a hand on her chest...<p>

"I'm gonna' ask one more time. Will you go out with me?" Sasuke said smugly looking down at the girl

When Akai had composed herself, she stood up straight looking up at Sasuke, straight in the eyes with a completly blank face answering "No" bluntly

That was the last straw for Sasuke. He pushed her aganist the wall roughly with one hand by her shoulder and lower his head so he was eye level with her.  
>Looking at her firmily into her eyes he spoke once more "Let me rephrase this, If you don't agree then I'll make your life at school<strong> hell<strong>." he emphasized

Akai's eyes swayed down, melancholy and whispered "You already do.."

Sasuke's insides twisted painfully, but only flaring rage showed on the outside as he pushed her futher into the wall "Is that so." his glare intesitfied "Then how about this, I start making it hard for your so called siblings then?" he smirked as he saw her eyes widen and quickly looked back at him to see if he was seriously.

Sasuke was well known around the school, not for just being a player, but his family was well reputed as well as powerful, the Uchiha had many connections in the society. Which meant Sasuke had many within the school.  
>He had heard about the 'Sand Siblings' and how they were pretty strong on the Suna side, but they were more in Konoha territory now. Sasuke had little to fear...<p>

Akai's heart beat picked up as soon as she heard mention of her Siblings being involved "No.." she breathed

"Yes. I have many connections and many friends, not just in this year but as well as in the higher years" he spoke snidely

Akai couldn't comprehend why this was happening.. Why had this have to happen to her? She tried her best in school, avoided trouble, tried to make friends (although failed many times...)  
>She knew that Sasuke would try and persist, but she never thought he would go as far had to threaten her family... "Stupid thread" she thought stubbonly and sighed inwardly "I guess the past is really repeating huh..."<p>

She looked back up at Sasuke "Fine" she said reluctanly.

With that one answer Sasuke let her free and smirked.

Akai's eyebrows furrowed together as she realized "Wait, do you even know my name?"

Sasuke's tensed up and Akai had noticed.

He look away embarrassed as well as annoyed, mumbling "Shit" under his breath

"Hn" she imitated him as she started to walk away..

Sasuke grabbed her arm again still not looking at her, Akai saw a slight tint of pink on cheek and giggled quietly as she rememised about the past...

_"You were..."_ She rapidly shook off her past memories and re-buried her past emotion trying to escape away...

"What..What is you name?" Sasuke asked hesitantly

Akai looked at him slightly wide eyed, amazed at his quick change of emotions as she answered "Akai..My name is Akai"..

And so Akai pulled on her arm to be released "I can go with you, after school tomorrow..." and walked off without another word, not once turning back to look at the Uchiha...

Sasuke's POV

**_"Akai"_** he tested on his lips.

He liked the sound of it, it suited her plus... Red was one of his favorite colors... Though he had a feeling that there was more too that, which he just couldn't figure out just as yet...

Tomorrow after school was going to be his chance to somewhat woo the girl.

Charm her into liking him and then he would get his reward...In bed...

He didn't know why, but inside his intire being he felt that he didn't just want sex out of her.

He wanted more, he wanted to know more...

Finding out her name...Sasuke felt like he had just won an award, he felt such an achievement.

He felt the same thing when she had said yes, sure he guilty and extreme hurt that he had to and did threaten her. It didn't matter much anymore.  
>As long as he got her to fall for him It wouldn't matter...<p>

_"Mine..."_

* * *

><p>So... That's that! I know... I made Akai a bit of a crybaby... Don't me for it...<br>So wow! Akai finally agreed to go on a date with Sasuke huh!  
>So what did ya' guys think overall huh?<p>

REVIEW NYA! 3!

Lots of love  
>Kish-chan~<p> 


	8. Painful Answers

I'm soooo Sowi guys! \/-T I've been stressing about Spanish and other exams and revising.. And so much other crap... But I'm on easter holiday now... Which should be chocked full of Revision for ALL my exams in june... (Feels like she's dying slowly...)

Also my muse just decided to go away... BUT IT CAME BACK AFTER I DID MY SPANISH! SO WE'RE OK!

Hope you like it... I was kinda' weird... I dunno' if I'm going too fast or not...

Enjoy~

**I do not own Naruto. Akai is mine.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

Today was the day, the day of the DATE. Sure it was just going somewhere together after school.

But Sasuke had finally manged to get her to agree (Of course with a little _persuasion._)

He was now getting ready for school. Usually would just quickly shower and throw on his uniform. But today was slightly different, he decided to actually make an effort, he made sure to scrub really hard and that his hair was smooth incase..."hn" he smirked at the thought of sex with her on the first date, as great as the thought was he knew that she wasn't that type of girl (And though he would never edmit it he didn't want to let her go just yet...).

Sasuke's plan was to show her how much of a 'gentleman' he was and almost court her into falling for him, he would pretend to get to know her letting her ramble on about herself to him, showing how much of a 'listener' he was. Take her to a 'romantic' place or something, he knew girls liked that _"Though she wasn't just any girl..."_

Before he left he room he quickly took one of his more exspensive cologne and put some on. Not that he needed it but all the girls he dated in the past, loved it when he wore colone, especially if it was one they gave him.

Sasuke smirked, everything in his mind was perfect, he didn't even to make an effort normally to look good which meant when he did, girls were eating out of his hands...

Sasuke had check through the list on his head and once satisfied he walked out of his room, only to meet Itachi outside also just leaving his own room which happend to be opposite his...

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Itachi looked up and noticed Sasuke, he smirked at his noticed the strong smell of cologne coming from his brother.

"My my, cologne?" he teased slightly

Sasuke gave a deep glare and spoke "So what? It's not like you don't wear it."

"Hm, that is true little brother. However if you plan to win over the cute little Akai, that will not work" he spoke as a matter of fact

Sasuke growled at how friendly Itachi spoke about Akai_ "mine"_ his mind demanded "What's that supost to mean? And how the hell would you know"

Itachi had just shrugged and chukled "If you wish to win her over by sent then may I recomend the one on my table in my room?"

Sasuke almost snarled at the suggestion. Replused by even the thought of smelling the same as his brother "no thanks" he said bitterly "I think I know what a girl likes" He gave Itachi a smug smirk and turned away

Itachi looked at his brother's back _"He is naive now as he was in the past..."_ he thought content yet sad...

Sasuke had walked away feeling somewhat triumphant yet aggravated _"How the heck does he know so much about her?..."_

* * *

><p><em><em>With Akai

With Akai and her Siblings had decieded to walk to school that day.

When she had told her siblings about her little "Date" today with Sasuke, Kankuro had had almost gone on a killing rampage while Gaara looked like he was about to break... Temari had also been angry but was more annoyed at that she had to force herself to hold Kankuro back they all wanted nothing more than to keep their baby sister from the notorious player.

"I'll be fine... You don;t have to worry...* she tried to persuade her siblings with a meek smile

But Kankuro wasn't having any of it "FUCK YES I'M FUCKING WORRYING! I THOUGHT THAT PAST REPEATING WAS A FUKCING JOKE NOW ITS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!" he exclaimed angrily

"OI KANKURO! DON'T SHOUT AT AKAI! It already has happened and we all knew it would" she held up her Pinky to indicate the reason... "We should have all been prepared for it. Especially you Akai"

Kankuro looked away annoyed while Akai juts sighed "I was just hoping he'd give up... I should learnt from last time he wouldn't huh... Well Since he just wants sex-"

"OOHHHH FUCK NO! OH NO YOU DON'T SIS! YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING WITH THE GUY, TO GET RID OF HIM OR NOT!" Kankuro was very insistant he looked like he was explode and masacare the world if anything like that was done

"I know... I feel like a whore for even thinking it..." Akai looked down sadly "But I honestly think its the only wa-"

"I DON'T CARE IF ITS THE ONLY WAY OR WHATEVER YOU. ARE. NOT. SLEEPING. WITH. HIM!" Kankuro had been getting more and more angry as the conversation progressed causing Temari's worry..

"Hey.. Kankuro calm dow-" Temari was cut off

"HOW THE HECK CAN I CALM DOWN! ARE BABY SISTER IS PLANING TO SLUT HER SELF TO GET RID OF THIS GUY!" he complained

Temari gave him a stern glare as a warning, making Kankuro hold back as she said "I agree with you Kankuro. I don't like how you want to whore yourself to get rid of this guy...You're so much more worth it Akai. Why not just get another guy?"

"You know I can't do that...Every person has one string and only two ends... if I go with a person who's not on the other side of my string, It'll just be catastrophic..." Akai said morosely...

"che, it's so stupid..." Kankuro huffed

"Ne... Kankuro-aniki... I'll be fine yeah? And I promise I won't sleep with him to get rid of him or sleep with him at all ok?" she tried to reassure...

"fine" Kankuro gave in, he could never stay mad too long at Akai.. It was hard...

**End of the day... Still with Akai**

Akai was waiting outside the school gates for Sasuke, she sighed and though "I hope this thing will be quick, over and done with soon..." it was a hopeless wish to want.

Akai had already knew she would not enjoy herself she braced herself for that much, She was most worried about his advances...

She looked up to see a smirking Sasuke walking towards her..."Let the pain begin..."

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

"You ready to go?" Sauske said confidently.

Akai's nose scrunched up as she smelt the strong sent of Sasuke cologne... Akai was always sensitive to strong smell, she didn't mind guy wearing cologne but the particular one Sasuke one she didn't like one bit, It hurt to breath...

Sasuke noticed this and had started to regret not listening to Itachi _"Damn I forgot she didn't like strong smells..."_ Sasuke eyes widened slightly _"Forgot...?"_ How could Sasuke forget something he never knew in the first place?

Suddenly a pain pierced through Sasuke thoughts...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback:<em>**

_"Yeah.. I'm not good with strong smells, the always hurt my nose..." a female voice spoke_

_"Then why did you always say You liked it? And what about when you put on perfume?" Sasuke recognised that as his own_

_"Well you complained..-" the female voice cut off_

_"That doesn't matter now. If you don't like something just tell me ok?"_

_The female giggled happily, it was to Sasuke the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and he yerned to hear it so much more.._

_"Okie Sasu-chan!" The female voice said...Sasuke's vision was blured through out but he was able to catch just a glimps of the females smile... before he returned to reality..._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal time<strong>

Sasuke had snapped out of it and looked back at Akai while thinking _"What the heck was that... That smile.. I wonder if her smile is like that..."_  
>"Come on I got something special planed."<p>

Akai sighed and just nodded as Sasuke led the way to wherever they were going.

Sasuke hadn't liked the reaction she got from her when he had greeted her, he could tell she wasn't happy to see him which made his chest clench. Sasuke tried to ignore it and think_ "I'll make her happy soon enough..."_

Sasuke had decided to take Akai to a restaurant that was quite high class. Even though they were both in their uniform he didn't care_ "hn, Girls love having money spent on them"_ he thought...

When they got in he was shown to a table straight away, it was a resturant he went to often and since he was also and Uchiha he always had a table.  
>He had pulled out a chair for Akai like the gentlman he was and went to sit opposite.<p>

The table was lined with a pure white cloth, with a candle in the middle, Sasuke had planned before hand and had them decorate the table to roses.

"Do you like the roses? I had them ordered specially for you, they best you quality you can get" he asked Akai, inside he desperately hoped that she did like them.

Akai had gave no verble answer, she had just shrugged a bit and placed an elbow on the table resting her head on her hand looking boredly to the side

Sasuke frowned slightly but quickly hid his disapointment "So you don't like roses? So what flowers do you like, so I can get them for you next time" he asked

Akai didn't answer mostly because she hoped there wouldn't be a next time..

"Not much of a talker are you?" he chuckled, Sasuke deicided it would be best to be on his best behavior pretending to be the care free kinda' guy to get on her good side and make her trust him first.

The waitress had come their table and handed them their menus "Hey! I'm Emi and I'll be you waistress for the day" spoke the high pitched waitress giving Sasuke a wink and a flirty look, but Sasuke had took no notice of her and kept his eyes and his so called target.

When the waitress Emi had handed a menu to Akai she gave her a cold glare which Akai shrugged off and had takem the menu, she had noticed the look she gave to Sasuke and expected him to return it, but to her suprise he kept his eyes on her... _"That's different..."_ as she though back to the past when he couldn't help but flirt with other girls... Akai shook her head quickly shaking away the thought.

"So what so are you thinking of getting?" Sasuke asked, hoping to have her speak for the first time ever this evening to him..

"Pasta.." she uttered...

"Pasta? Oh their porcini one is pretty good" he suggested with grin.

"Yeah... Sounds nice..." she hadn't once looked up at Sasuke in the eyes. Nor did she want to, Akai tried to keep her eyes away from him as much as possible altough she felt bad for being rude, she herself had been forced into this "Date" in the first place...

Their waitress Emi had came back and took their orders.. Well Sasuke's order and had decided to conviently forget Akai's. While Akai herself had not really cared if she ate or not as she would just make something at home afterwards, Sasuke had quickly pulled her back and angry spoke Akai's order.

Soon enough their food came. When the cream pocini pasta was set in front of Akai, she almost drooled. Akai Loved pasta and mushrooms, the aroma coming off it just entised her.

Sasuke saw the look on Akai's face as she started at the dish before her _"She's so cute..."_ he couldn't help but think...

When Akai took a bite her face lit up in delight, it was one of the best thing she had ever eaten.

Seeing the look on her face Sasuke almost felt warm inside _"I wonder if she would eat something I made and look that cute..."_ never before as long as he could remember had he had such a honest thought, he never in the past wanted to do such things for a girl, if he did do it, it was for sex... But he truely wanted to do it for Akai but just couldn't understand why...

"So tell me about yourself?" he asked the girl eating cutely in front of him

Akai looked up and for the first time that evening she looked at him straight in the eye, with half a penne sticking out of her mouth which almost made Sasuke gush at the adorable sight.. She sucked the penne into her mouth and chewed and swallowed, once again opening her mouth but this time to speak "Do you honestly want to know, or are you just saying it for the heck of it?"

This question astonished Sasuke, "I guess... Both" he answered. Akai intreigued Sasuke to an extent, he found her so aluring. "I have to have her..."

"hm. Is that so" Akai looked back down to her Pasta "Then I guess you will just have to guess or..." Akai didn't finish her answer and didn't seem to plan to...

"Or?" Sasuke questioned

Akai just shrugged not wanting further convosation between them

Sasuke's eyebrow furrowed, there was just something about Akai, he couldn't figure out what it was, it seemed to him the more he was around her, the more question he had yet to find the answers to...

"Well if I guess will you answer if I'm right or not?"

Akai just shrugged not giving any proper indication if it was a yes or no.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to sigh. Akai seemed intent on not making any contact with him whatsoever which make him feel hurt.

Another bullet of pain sourced through he head like the last time...

* * *

><p><strong><em>flashback<em>**

_"I like Blue roses.." the female voice spoke_

_"Do they even exist?" said Sasuke_

_"Exactly" the female voice giggled "They represent an impossible love"_

_Sasuke grinned "Then I'll get you a blue rose, to show that Love isn't impossible"_

_Even though Sasuke couldn't see the female's upper face he could see from the way her mouth went to a small "o" shape she was shocked which quicklt changed to a happy smile as the female held up her pinky finger to him which he linked with his own "promise?" she asked_

_"Yes"..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Time<strong>_

Sasuke snapped back to reality _"Blue roses..."_

After they both ate and Sasuke paid he had insisted to walk her home, which Akai reluctantly agreed to..

When the had reached Akai's front door facing each other, Sasuke pulled her close going for a kiss but Akai had turned her head at the last moment, causing Sasuke to catch her cheek.

"Bye.. Thank you for the meal" with that Akai open the door turning her back on Sasuke

"I'll see you tomorrow. And we'll plan our next date" after stating so, Sasuke turned his back and left

Akai's eyes widened "next date...No..."  
>As soon as Akai got through the door, she was pulled in futher and door was slammed shut and a million questions were directed at her immediately<p>

"Did he try anything?" "what happened?" "Did he upset you?" both Kankuro and Temari blasted at her, with Gaara silently in the back..

Akai sweatdropped and smiled holding her hands up in defeat "G-guys! Slow down! We just had lunch, he didn't do anything to upset me, he gave me some red roses... And he tried kiss me just now is all.." she explained

"HE TRIED TO WHAT?" Kankuro bellowed

"I turned my head so he only got my cheek! It's ok!" she tried to defend

"MY ASS IT'S OK! I'M GONNA' KILL HIM!" He voiced

Temari hit Kankuro's head for his last comment "You're not killing anyone. In Suna we had power, but in Konoha we don't, the Uchiha are still higher up in the chain" she explained

"So what?" he questioned

"It means if we mess with the Uchiha's now, we'll be in deep shit as well as it'll be harder on Akai THAT'S WHAT YOU IDIOT!" She shrieked.

Knakuro lowered his head in defeat and mumbled "Whatever..."

"Though... I noticed two times he acted weirdly..." Akai convayed

"Weird how?" both Temari and Kankuro asked

"Well he sort of looked like he was in pain, but after he looked at me some sort of familiarity...

Kankuro, Temari and Akai's eyes widened suddenly with realization

Kankuro spoke "you don't think..."

"he.." Temari carried on

"He is starting to remember" Gaara spoke for the first time that convosation.

"But how? I mean when he did forget, he couldn't remember a thing no matter what Akai did!" Temari queried

"It's like we all thought and feared would happen.. The past is repeating. Since Akai came back, Sasuke started to persue her without knowing who she is aiming for sex. But then as he starts to spend time with her, he realises she's more than that. In turn it's triggering his memory" Gaara interpreted.

"But its too fast. Before it took several dates until.." said a befuffled Temari

"Yes, but it's already happened.. So now he's just remembering..." finished Akai...

All eyes fell back on Akai who had her head lowered and bangs hiding her eyes, her mouth was in a frown all could tell she did not like the situation at hand at all..

"So what are we going to do?" sighed Temari..

"What can we do? He's just gonna' try and get Akai to love him again, then break her heart again" spoke an annoyed Kankuro

"But this time I won't fall in love. I won't be tricked. When he remembers everything and his mental state, stablized I'll break off ties with him completly." voiced in a monotonous tone by Akai..

"He won't give up. You should know that." utterd Gaara

"OK! Let's change the subject ne?" Temari grined to lighten the heavy atmosphere

"Akai, I got you some strawberry ice cream! I know you love the stuff!" told Temari

Akai smiled bravely "Yeah!"

Akai walked passed her siblings heading into the kitchin, soon followed Gaara, then Kankuro who justed shrugged, and then lastly Temari who sighed and looked ahead at Akai's back giving her a sympathetic smile _"Why does this stuff have to happen to our baby Akai..."_

* * *

><p>With Sasuke<p>

Sasuke was disappointed in his date with Akai, he was hoping for more than just a kiss on the cheek on the cheek, he knew she was the type to go slow _"I don't even know what 'type' she is..."_ he thought that she would love the flowers, and think he was thoughtful, and when he asked her to tell him about her she retorted with two other questions which shocked him. Sasuke of course beforehand that she would think he was a 'good listener' and think he was 'sensitive' but that had just backfired on him..

He ran his hands through his raven locks, the boy was getting a headache from everything that happened... It either went wrong or not to plan...

And those pains he had been getting... _"Those images... What were they...?"_ Sasuke was in heavy state of confusion, so in a moment of desperation he decieded to go to the one person who seemed to know all the answers... Itachi...

Sasuke rolled off his bed and crept quietly out of his and into Itachi's... He peered through a crack in the door and looked around, seeing no one residing in the room, he went in..

Standing in the middle of Itachi room he looked around and saw it was a very simple room, kept neat with a few paintings on the walls.

Suddenly something caught the corner Sasuke's eye, he looked toward the direction which perked his curiousity and it landed on the dresser. There was a framed photograph decroating it, Sasuke went over and picked it up staring with eyebrows furrowed at the picture. It was a photo of him, Itachi and "Akai.."

Itachi was kissing the girl's cheek just under her eye, Akai was bright red like her name stated with an eye closed looking like she about to faint and A Sasuke who looked angry with his teeth gritted together pulling the girl away from his brother.

Altough what intrieged him most was what was on his and Akai's hand which were laced together and looked that the one that was trying to pull Itachi and Akai appart by Sasuke... It was a red string, a thin red thread tied on both His and Akai's pinky's...

"So. Little brother" a voice spoke suddenly startling Sasuke, causing him to almost to drop the Picture. He looked up to see... "Itachi" he confirmed

"You remember?" Itachi was leaning aganist the door frame, with arms crossed dressed in black jeans and a tight black top looking at his little brother"

Sasuke gave a stern look to Itachi "What do you mean buy remember? How to we know her?"

Itachi had just sighed "So it hasn't come back completely.. I see. Well what can you remember? Since your in here, I'm guessing you remember something to look for answers. Am I right?" clarified.

"che" Sasuke turned his head away from Itachi still clutching the photograph in both his hands...His eyes then drifted back down to the image in his hands... "Blue roses..." he finally uttered...

Itachi's eyes widened slightly but then the expression on his face turned into appeased smile "You know what the represent right?"

"An, Impossible love" the both said in unison

"Ah. So you do remember something. Look on the back of the frame Sasuke" Itachi intstructed

Sasuke looked at Itachi with questioning eyes but did just that and saw small engravings at the back of the frame

_**To Sasuke:**_  
><em><strong>The red string that ties us together will never be broken no matter what. Thank you for making me belive...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love Akai<strong>_

Sasuke read the engraving several times to make sure what he read was correct. More and more questions poped into his mind.

All of a sudden a pain worse than anything Sasuke had experienced before as far he could remember shot through his head, it felt like a million needles were being pierced into his head

He screamed out loud in pain, dropping the photograph to the floor causing it to smash into pieces...

Sasuke clutched his head in pain and soon enough colasped to the floor the last thing is saw before he blacked out was the sighted of his brother running towards him with a worried face...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p>OOOHHHH WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! SASUKE!<em><em>

Was that mean? XD  
>I hope you guys liked it...<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!

Lots of love  
>Kish-chan~ \-^


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm really sorry if this is an inconvenience to any of you...  
>But I'm rewriting this story from scratch... So yeah... I know.. I'm a baka... \AT forgive me!  
>But I feel I need to do it since I'm not happy with it at all...<br>All chapters will soon enough be deleted and replaced. So be patient with me!


End file.
